


a world where roses bloom

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, married beronica, thats it, this is just fluff and me taking advantage of the fact that both cami and lili can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: “And I love you, Betty Cooper” Veronica’s hand falls from Betty’s waist and gently grabs Betty’s left hand and taps the Lodge heirloom that now sits on Betty’s ring finger “and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you”





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this girl i follow on tumblr made this really sweet playlist for beronica! like slow songs that could dance to and one thing let to another and well,,,this happened. if i knew how to link i would totally to it but i cannot but i can direct you to her tumblr! its betronicas and you should def go check it out! theres links to spotify and 8tracks so you can listen!
> 
> anyways,,forgive any mistakes because it is four in the morning and i read through it once? so just yeah. anyways I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (http://betronicas.tumblr.com/post/158416911923/dance-with-me-darling-a-series-of-slow-songs) go check it out!

The room is so warm that Betty can’t help but smile at how it seems to mimic the same warm feeling blooming in her chest. Numerous candles placed throughout the small apartment cast an orange glow on the two figures pressed together, slowly swaying in the middle of the apartment.

“I can feel your smile” Veronica murmurs softly.

The blonde turns her head so her smile isn’t pressed into the cashmere of Veronica’s sweater “Sorry”

“Shush, I love that I can _feel_ you smiling” a beat “it’s the best feeling in the world” Betty hums contently as she allows the music playing the background to wash over her, over them both “ _I will not ask you where you came from_ ” Veronica sings softly, her lips brushing Betty’s ear “ _I will not ask and neither should you_ ” Betty smiles softly and blinks back tears as Veronica’s sweet voice makes her whole body hum “ _honey just put your sweet lips on my lips, we should just kiss like real people do”_

Betty’s hands go from gripping Veronica’s sweater to gently cupping the other woman’s face, she gently presses her mouth against Veronica’s in a gentle kiss, a kiss so filled to the brim with love that the raven haired beauty can’t help but whimper.

“I love you, Veronica Lodge” the blonde mumbles against Veronica’s mouth “so, so much”

“And I love you, Betty Cooper” Veronica’s hand falls from Betty’s waist and gently grabs Betty’s left hand and taps the Lodge heirloom that now sits on Betty’s ring finger “and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you”

 

-

 

Their engagement part is so damn extravagant thanks to combined efforts of Cheryl Blossom and Kevin Keller that Betty almost feels out of place at her own party. _Nearly_. She still has the grounding touch of Veronica’s hand on her hip to bring her back every time she feels like she could run off with how expensive the place feels.

After a distant aunt of Veronica’s bids them a goodbye, Betty sighs heavily “your family is so much nicer than mine”

Veronica snorts as she and Betty move throughout the room  “Nana Cooper wasn’t that bad”

Betty scoffs “Please, she scares _my mother_ ”

“Okay, okay so I nearly fought your grandmother when she brought up ‘ _god’s will’_ and how ‘ _your dad must be so disappointed that he’s not gonna have grandchildren from you_ ” Veronica chuckles, a little tensely because _jesus christ_ , Nana Cooper makes dealing with Alice look like child’s play “but, at least, my mom and your mom haven’t fought yet”

“The real miracle of the night”

“Oh there you girls are!” they both turn to see Cheryl walking towards them, dressed head to toe in clothes fit for a queen with her red hair sweeped to the side “You two haven’t danced all night--go make use of the dance floor that I so generously paid for”

“Cheryl--”

“Fight me on this and I will direct that old witch with the walker to the two of you”

Betty squeezes Veronica’s hand “c’mon, Ronnie, no need to subject ourselves to that again”

“Fine, fine but I have a song request” Veronica leans over and whispers something into Cheryl’s ear causing the redhead to roll her eyes.

“God you two are so gross”

Veronica smiles brightly “thanks, Cherry” she turns to Betty “let's go” she yanks the blonde along to the dance floor before Cheryl can say anything about a) her song choice and b) the nickname.

“What did you ask her to play?” Betty asks as her fiancee tugs her close with an airy laugh.

“You’ll see, mi amor”

The dance for a few minutes to the song that had already been playing when they got on the floor but then a new song crackles through the speakers and Veronica has such a huge smile on her face, that it looks like it hurts, and Betty knows this is it.

‘ _Once I had a secret love that lived within the heart of me_ ’

Betty snorts a little “Ronnie--”

“I know, I know,  I’m a dork but we’re _engaged,_ baby and our love used to be a ‘ _secret love_ ’” she gently sways them “how we went from a secret relationship to now is beyond me”

The blonde smiles softly and presses her palm against Veronica’s cheek, her thumb gently stroking the skin underneath it “I wouldn’t change our past for anything” she brushes her nose against Veronica’s “all that pain and bad got us here and I would never do anything to risk that because I’m just so-- _happy_ ”

Veronica presses a kiss to the corner of Betty’s mouth before pulling back ever so slightly “ _at last my heart’s an open door and my secret love’s no secret anymore_ ” she sings softly so that only Betty can hear her.

Betty smiles and presses her forehead against Veronica’s “Cheryl is going to tease you so much for this”

“Let her” Veronica smiles “I wouldn’t change a thing about this moment”

(Cheryl does end up relentlessly teasing Veronica about her mushy song choice but the redhead also gets a beautiful picture of Betty and Veronica with their foreheads pressed together, lost in the moment; a picture that still hangs in their home, so Veronica figures a tease here and there is _so_ worth it)

 

-

 

_‘Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose’_

“My wife” Betty mummers against Veronica’s ear, taking Veronica’s attention from the song filtering through the speakers “You’re _my wife_ ”

Veronica hums “something just sounds _so right_ about Elizabeth Lodge, you know?”

“Cooper never did fit” Betty chuckles and pulls back so she can look her wife in the eye to see so much love swimming around in Veronica’s dark eyes, that the blonde has to blink back tears “Ronnie, _we are married_ ”

“I know, baby” she glances around where everyone’s eyes are glued to them with various emotions ranging from person to person (meaning if you were to look at Archie, you would see happy tears whereas Alice looks like she’s in pain at the fact that she’s officially related to the Lodge family) “We’re kind of in the middle of our first dance”

Betty has to resist the urge to jump and down“I just--god, I just am so damn happy”

Veronica smiles, brightly “me too, mi amor” she buries her face in Betty’s neck, still mindful of not letting her lipstick smudge against Betty’s neck “Do you think we choose a good first dance song?”

“Maybe a little cheesey” Betty smiles “But I love it”

“Good because I gotta keep up with my tradition of singing to my girl” she spins Betty around, letting her gown whirl around the blonde’s body before pulling her back and letting her lips brush Betty’s ear “ _When you press me to your heart, I’m in a world apart, a world where roses bloom_ ”

“I love you so much, Veronica”

Veronica smiles “ _and when you speak, angels sing from above, everyday words seem to turn into love songs_ ” Betty blinks back tears and grips onto Veronica’s shoulders “ _Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be la vie en rose_ ”

 

-

 

Veronica walks into her and Betty’s home, a bright smile on her face “Betts, you home?” she doesn’t get a response “Mi amor? Love of my life? Queen of my heaaaart?” she sings out the last part as she walks upstairs “Baby?”

“I--” Veronica’s ears perk up at the sound of her wife’s soft voice “I’m--I’m in the bathroom, R-Ronnie”

Veronica frowns a the shake in her wife’s voice--she and Betty have been married for five years now and together for ten years in total, she knows Betty’s voice. She knows her blonde love either just got finished crying or is just starting to cry.

She walks over the door and tries to open the door to find it locked “Betty? Baby?”

“I, um--” there’s some rustling around and then Veronica hears the lock switch, she opens the door to see Betty sitting on the edge of the tub with red eyes and a tired smile.

“Mi amor, what’s wrong?” Veronica drops her purse and crouches in front of the blonde, panic gripping her.

“N-Nothing” Betty chuckles a wet chuckle “I mean something happened b-but--”

“Betty, what’s going on?”

“It happened” Betty reaches behind Veronica and snacthes something off the counter, something Veronica hadn’t even noticed with how worried she had been about Betty “Ronnie, it finally happened” she shoves something into her wife’s hands.

Veronica looks down at the object and immediately her breath catches “I--” she runs her thumb over the positive sign “We--we’re--”

“We’re having a baby, Veronica”

There’s a pregnant pause and then “Oh my god!” Veronica laughs, loudly “Oh my god! Betty!” she drops the test to the floor and gathers her blonde wife up in her arms “We--we’re having a baby!”

“I know, I know!” Betty blinks and fresh tears fall down her face “I--I didn’t want you to disappointed again so I took the test while you weren’t here and--and--” Betty laughs, shakily “We’re having a baby”

Veronica laughs while two tears roll down her face “We’re having a baby” she repeats, softly. She presses a hand gently against Betty’s still flat abdomen “Oh--” she smiles “Hi, baby” Betty just smiles, softly.

That night as they both lay in bed, both still awestruck at the news, Veronica scootches down till her head lying on top of Betty’s stomach. She presses her ear against Betty’s stomach like that’s going to help her hear something, she pulls back just slightly and smiles at the song that play softly in the background.

Betty’s always had to have music playing to fall asleep ever since she first moved out of her childhood home and, right now, Veronica couldn’t be more grateful for that.

“ _A broken heart will learn the words to say, we’ll fly again someday, so I stoked the fire and i held her warm by it  and we sang all night long_ ” she smiles as she nuzzles Betty’s stomach “ _just like a window in my heart and I sang all night”_

“I have a feeling this is going to be a common occurrence” Betty’s voice startles Veronica but she doesn’t show it “I think I could get used to it”

“Good” Veronica grins up at her wife “because I’m going to be constantly right here”

Betty laughs “I can live with that”

 

-

 

Betty walks into her home, expecting nothing but her normal house but is then immediately assaulted with various shades of pink streamers, balloons, confetti, and any other party supply “What the hell?”

“Surprise!” nearly everyone she knows jumps out of somewhere and wow she didn’t realize her living room had that many hiding spots.

“Oh my god” her mouth tugs into a smile despite feeling kind of pooped out and not in the mood for a party “what is going on?”

“Your darling wife told us that you didn’t want a big fuss for a shower” Kevin starts as he walks over to her.

“But this is your first baby, Betty. It must be celebrated” Cheryl finishes.

Betty sighs as she sees Veronica creep up with a small smile on her face “Sorry, baby but they strong armed me into it”

“Oh please, you practically forced us all here” Jughead says but shuts up as soon as Veronica’s heel meets his shin “Ow!”

“Anyways--” Veronica swoops in and links her arm with Betty’s “all of these nice people have brought lots and lots of presents for our gorgeous daughter so lets hop to it!”

The day, in all, is completely exhausting to Betty. Fun and happy and she couldn’t stop smiling but exhausting.

“So” Veronica plops down on the couch next to her blonde wife “I hope you’re not too mad especially because Cheryl tried to get you to spill the baby name like fifty different times”

Betty chuckles “I’m not mad at all, Ronnie” she leans her head against Veronica’s shoulder “just a lil tired”

“Well you can’t go to sleep just yet because I still have a present”

The blonde’s brows furrow “What? Why? Veronica you’re her other mother, you don’t have to get her anything when it comes to the baby shower”

“This isn’t so much for our baby girl as it is for my beautiful wife who is carrying our baby girl” Veronica presses a quick kiss to Betty’s temple before leaving the room for a moment, she comes back a moment later with a small box in hand. She sits down on the couch and places the box into Betty’s hands “this has also been in the works for since we found out your due date so--” she shrugs “not exactly a baby shower present. More just a present that happened to be done around your baby shower”

“Uh-uh” Betty smiles and tears the wrapping paper off the box, she opens the little brown box and tries to not cry at seeing the velvet box that sits inside “Oh, Ronnie..”

“C’mon, open it before you start crying” Veronica nudges her wife with her shoulder, a small smile on her face. The blonde does as told and snaps open the square box to see a ring; a silver ring with a pearl sitting right in the middle of an diamond and an emerald, inside the ring the date that they found out Betty was pregnant is engraved.

“I--” Betty blinks causing two fat tears to roll down her face “Veronica--”

“I know it’s a little extravagant but my mom may or may not have helped with the cost because she just loves you so damn much and I just really wanted to get you something to thank you for--for carrying this _life_ inside of you” Veronica gently takes the ring into her hand “and so I thought maybe this would be good--diamond for your birthstone, emerald for mine and pearl for our baby girl” she looks up at her wife “do you like it?”

“Ronnie, I love it” Betty slips the ring on and launches herself at Veronica, hugging the woman tightly “thank you so much, babe”

“It’s so small compared to the gift we get to have in four more months” Veronica smiles and shrugs “but it’s something”

“It’s perfect” Betty smiles and tucks herself into Veronica’s side “the perfect end to a good day” she sighs, content “but you know what would make it better?”

“Hmm?”

“You singing me to sleep”

Veronica chuckles “oh yeah?”

“Yeah” Betty rests one of her hands on her rounded belly “We both would like it actually”

“Well if you both want it so badly then I suppose I could swing something” Veronica sighs and wraps her arm around Betty’s shoulder, bringing her in close. She rests her chin on Betty’s head “ _Kiss me love, with heavenly affection”_ Betty presses a kiss to Veronica’s arm _“Hold, hold me close to you, hold me, see me through with all your heart’s protection_ ”

“Hmm” Betty’s eyes flutter shut “love you”

Veronica smiles “love you more”

 

-

 

“ _Like a river flows, surely to the sea_ ” Betty’s head feels so foggy as she tries to crack her eyes open “ _Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_ ” Veronica. That’s Veronica singing. She knows that even through feeling still dead asleep.

Betty’s eyes finally crack open only to immediately snap close because _ow_ the lights hurt, a lot.

“ _Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can’t help falling in love with you”_ the blonde forces her eyes open and swallows her groan. She lolls her head to the side to see the chair next to her hospital bed empty, she looks at the end of her bed to see Veronica walking around, a small bundle in her arms and the softest smile on her face “ _like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes some things are meant to be_ ”

“Replaced already, huh?”

Veronica’s head snaps over to the bed “Oh!” she rushes over, while being as careful as she can and sits down next to her wife “Baby, you’re awake” she sets the quiet bundle into the crib that sits next to the chair.

“Yeah and I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck” Betty scrunches her nose “What happened?”

“Nothin’, you just like straight up passed out almost as soon as our girl was out” Veronica chuckles and pushes back some of Betty’s hair with one hand “a 34 hour labor will do that to a person”

“No shit” Betty sighs, nearly relaxing into her bed before snapping up (or attempting to snap up only to be stopped by some pain) “I wanna see her--I can’t--god I was so tired, i only saw her for like a second”

“Calm down, mama” Veronica grins “She’s right here” the new mother reaches over and plucks their daughter from her crib “Okay, baby, meet your mama” she gently sets the baby into Betty’s eager awaiting arms.

“Oh--” Betty feels tears immediately sting her eyes “Oh my god”

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

The blonde nods “I--god, Ronnie, she looks like you”

“Guess my egg was a little more powerful than our blonde haired, green eyed sperm donor, huh?”

“Oh I don’t even care” Betty smiles and runs her finger down the baby’s chubby cheek “I love that she looks like you” the blonde smiles brightly “Our little Elena Hermione Lodge”

“My mami is going to die when she hears the name”

Betty snorts “So is my mother” she grins “but who cares what grandma thinks, huh?” Betty licks her lips and looks up at her wife “Ronnie--we’re moms”

Veronica smiles softly and takes her wife’s free hand and grips it tightly “yeah, we are”

 

-

 

“I didn’t think my heart could be so full” Veronica whispers into the dark of her and Betty’s bedroom with their sleeping Elena between them “When I fell for you, I thought there is no way I could love someone just as much and now--” Veronica smiles so brightly, Betty can nearly see it despite the dark “and now here she is and I can’t imagine life without her already”

Betty nods “I love her so much already, it’s so crazy”

“Thank you” a beat “For carrying her and dealing with your morning sickness and her kicks and the tummy and the pains and just--thank you so much, mi amor”

Betty shrugs “completely worth it” a moment passes and then “ _hold me close and hold me fast, this magic you cast, this is la vie en rose_ ” Veronica smiles at Betty soft voice and how the blonde rubs their daughter’s tummy, softly “ _when you kiss me, heaven sighs,  and though i close my eyes, i see la vie en rose_ ”

Veronica places her hand over Betty’s and joins in, both of them singing to their daughter, together for the first time.

 _“when you press me to your heart, i'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom, and when you speak, angels sing from above_ _everyday words seem to turn into love songs”_ Betty grips Veronica’s hand, tightly _“Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be la vie en rose”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and please go check out that playlist!!! it is amazing and it is what played while i wrote this whole thing, go show it some loooove! thanks sm for reading!


End file.
